The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat featuring two seat belts, one of which fits automatically over the upper torso of the occupant when the latter sits on the seat and closes the door. For ensuring the safety of motor vehicle occupants, two seat belts, one each for shoulder and lap restraint, are sometimes employed. In certain countries, standards require that, when the vehicle door is opened, one of the belts be set automatically in a first position enabling the occupant to sit down on the seat, and that, when the door is closed, the same belt be set in a second position wherein the safety of the occupant is effectively ensured. The second belt, on the other hand, is fitted manually by the occupant.
Seat belts of the aforementioned type present a number of drawbacks.
Firstly, the position assumed by the shoulder belt over the upper torso is anatomically incorrect for effectively safeguarding the occupant. Also, in addition to either belt being fairly uncomfortable, connection of the belts to the vehicle bodywork involves a good deal of time and effort, on account of the limited access available for mounting the winding devices and other belt restraints as required on the bodywork.